The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses.
In image forming apparatuses, such as printers, multifunction peripherals, etc., an error may be caused due to exhaustion of a consumable, such as printing paper or toner, in printing. Alternatively, an error may be caused due to a jam. In such a situation, a user operates the apparatus to resolve the error (replenishment of a consumable, removal of jammed printing paper, or the like) in order that printing can resume.
A certain image forming apparatus executes after resolution of such an error, a print job of a user who has resolved the error in a preferential manner.